Fantendo Firehouse
The Fantendo Firehouse refers to an organization that is often considered the "main" characters of the New Fantendoverse due to it's large host of plot-important characters such as Unten Bluzen, Rachel Harel, Strafe, Obena, and Sakeena Kamel. While the group has previously gone nameless and Unten refused to give the group an actual name in Just Like Old Friends, the title of the "Fantendo Firehouse" eventually stuck with the group due to the fact they operate out of a firehouse as of Phase 3 of the New Fantendoverse. Other names such as Fantendo Smash Bros. and the Undo-able Unten Eleven were suggested and rejected. History Formation The group would first form in it's infancy as part of the ongoing storyline in season 1 of Fantendo Now, although many of the founding members would originally meet in Fantendo - Genesis. Around the episode Metamorphosis, the group had consisted mainly of Unten, Strafe, Sakeena, PalmMan, although the episode Singing and Dancing would have seen the group officially form with Leah Needlenam, X-Ray, Rachel Harel, and Reese forming the official group. Sakeena's House Unten, Strafe, PalmMan were all homeless when the group originally began it's start. As such, the three resided at Sakeena's house for the majority of Fantendo Now's season 1. However, Leah and X-Ray lived at Leah's hospital, Rachel lived in her own apartment, and Reese lived on a farm. As such, the group was very disorganized and spread apart, but would meet often through events or meeting at one of the living locations of the group. Since the majority of the group lived at Sakeena's house, it was largely considered the base of operations until Settling into Boltzmann. Boltzmann University Season 2 of Fantendo Now would have introduced the first major status quo change for the group in that The Fan and The Enemy would have trained the group at Boltzmann University, a school meant for godly training of it's students that closed it's doors more than a decade ago after many students died during the first invasion of Earth by The Threat. Focusing harder on defeating The Threat, Unten would begin training Six (later known as Quartz and making them somewhat of a member of the group. Prior to Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, they finished their training more or less and almost all members began to rent apartments to live in the same apartment complex. The exceptions would be Leah, X-Ray, Reese, and Sakeena. Seattle Apartments With most of the group living in walking distance to each other now, this period of the group was generally the most scattered they had ever been. This period saw them mostly going on their own adventures until the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Reese also became less and less part of the group, not that they really were much of a part of it. After the events of Victory, a bunch of major shakeups occurred: *Leah Needlenam was legally considered dead. Her original identity, Sarah Auvic, stayed within the void for a long period of time. X-Ray left with Susan Syringe and the hospital they originally owned was taken by another doctor by the name of Dr. Lucille Graves. *PalmMan left the group, stating he felt like he no longer fit in and would rather spend his time retired with his romantic partner DragonMan. *Nycho Invalidez and Obena would join the group as permanent members, starting officially with Just Like Old Friends where Nycho bought a old abandoned fire house for the organization to reside in. *Zerita, Mioda, Sia, and Netnu would all be brought into the organization's cast of minor members who would help out on missions when needed. Fantendo Firehouse Beginning with Just Like Old Friends, the group more or less made a fire house their base of operations. The building was owned by Nycho Invalidez and many of the members hang out here but still own apartments for their own private lives. This period is largely considered the renaissance of the group, having gotten their act together and becoming more of an official team than they had been seen previously. This made them an easy target for Vicky Victorious and being seen as a team had it's downsides when it came to CHELPRO, but it also gave the group a lot more space to work with as well as organize. The following events have all happened since the formation of the Fantendo Firehouse. *The group would gain allies in the form of Kiva Glaive's Doomuli Resistance squad. *The group has begun to reach out to Chelsea Rench, the Misfits, F.A.N.T, the Shori, and other superhuman organizations. This move was proposed by Netnu. *NULL would become a minor member of the organization after she was adopted by Rachel Harel and Bang Crimson. *Guadalupe Invalidez would become a live-in ally along the Shori, but stayed after the Shori left. She officially became part of the Fantendo Firehouse as of World Tournament. *Netnu both left the group and became actively against it's leader, Unten as of Summer Dayz and Fantendo - Zenith. Members The Fantendo Firehouse features a rotating cast of characters that have either left or rejoined the organization from time to time. There also minor members who do not appear at every meeting or mission held by the group but are still considered part of the group for the most part. There are only four members that have appeared as part of iteration of the team: Unten Bluzen, Rachel Harel, Strafe, and Sakeena Kamel. Current UntenPostZenithJacketPainted.png|Unten Bluzen StrafeUDayPainted.png|Strafe RachelHarelU-DayPainted.png|Rachel Harel SakeenaKamelDissectedPainted.png|Sakeena Kamel ObenaUDayPainted.png|Obena NychoInvalidezUDayPainted.png|Nycho Invalidez ZeritaDissectionPainted.png|Zerita MiodaPostVictoryAltColors.png|Mioda SiaUDayPainted.png|Sia GuadalupeNewRelaxedPainted.png|Guadalupe Invalidez QuartzNew.png|Quartz SarahAuvicDissectionPainted.png|Sarah Auvic NionExothermiaCasualPainted.png|Nion Exothermia Former LeahVictory.png|Leah Needlenam X-RayZenithPaint.png|X-Ray PalmManVictory.png|PalmMan NetnuZenithPainted.png|Netnu NULLLatePostZenithPainted.png|NULL Allies ReeseNewPainted.png|Reese KivaGlaiveNewPainted.png|Kiva Glaive Ainumego.png|Ainumego Kurafeza.png|Kurafeza BangCrimsonWorldTournamentPainted.png|Bang Crimson ChelseaPostVictory.png|Chelsea Rench UberNewPainted.png|Über HinataItoNewPainted.png|Hinata Itō TosoMPainted.png|Tōsō Musuko KimiLeeNewPainted.png|Kimi Lee RubellineCoffinYear.png|Rubelline Tifft MelissaDustPostDeadeye.png|Melissa Dust HamaWTPainted.png|Hama aka Hinata von Brandt LaverneEchoNewPainted.png|Laverne Echo PrinNFNewPainted.png|Prin HybridIVNew.png|Hybrid IV DenosZenithPainted.png|Denos LogiNewPainted.png|Logi SilenceNewPainted.png|Silence MingyuLiNewPainted.png|Mingyu Li Trivia *The Fantendo Firehouse originally did not have a name for much of the Fantendoverse's running existence, being referred to as Unten's group if anything. Category:Groups Category:Organizations